Test 12
by DoctorEd17
Summary: When Johnny get the Ultimatrix, his world changes in more ways then one. Rated T to be safe.


**I do not own Ben 10 or Johnny Test.**

…

_We see a pod heading for Earth and the scene changes to Johnny with the Ultimatrix. He slammed down on the core and changed into Humungousaur. We see a '1' next to him as he slammed his tail on the ground._

_"TEST 12!"_

_'2' We see Swampfire ignite the methane in his palms revealing fire balls_

_'3' We see Fasttrack run next to the '3' before taking off at super speed_

_"TEST 12!"_

_'4' We see Diamondhead morph his hand into a blade_

_'5' Slapback is thrown towards the '5' and once it hit his back we see two smaller Slapbacks._

_"TEST 12!"_

_'6' We see Upgrade in puddle form before he became his humanoid form_

_'7' Overflow flies to the '7' by water propitiation_

_"TEST 12!"_

_'8' Rath cuts a big piece of the '8' off in anger_

_'9' Grey Matter hops next to the '9'_

_"TEST 12!"_

_'10' Wildmutt sniffs the '10'_

_'11' Ghostfreak phases through the '11'_

_"TEST 12!"_

_'12' Jetray flies next to the '12' before we zoom to his face_

_His head turns and we see Johnny once the head turn is over._

_We zoom out and we see his talking dog Dukey next to him. Dukey and Johnny high five before Dukey runs off screen._

_Johnny then runs towards the screen before it pauses and we see the title again with 6 aliens on each side of the title._

…

Test 12

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter 1: And then there was 12

…

We go to the asteroid belt in Earth's solar system where we see a blue ship being chased and shot at by a larger ship.

…

We go to the bridge of the larger ship where we see a robot pilot at the controls. In the captain's seat is a green humanoid creature with red eyes, black lips and tentacles for a beard. He is wearing black, red and orange armor.

"Sensors indicate that engine function is at 20%." the robot pilot said

"I have come too far to be denied! The Ultimatrix will be mine and there is no one who can stop me!" the creature said

…

We go to a large town or small city in the USA called Porkbelly where in a School we see a 11 year old boy looking at the clock which the minute hand was almost on the 12.

He has blue eyes and blond hair with the top tips dyed in red to make it look like it's a flame. He is wearing a black T-Shirt with a symbol for radiation on the chest and a blue short sleeve jacket, dark green cargo pants and black and white sneakers.

His name is Johnny Test. The Protagonist and soon to be Hero in this Fanfiction.

"Come on! Come on!" Johnny said

Mr. Teacherman sweated as he said, "No… No."

The clock's minute hand reached thew 12 and the bell rang.

"It's Summer Vacation!" Johnny yelled right before all the kids in the class ran out of the room running over Mr. Teacherman as a result

"Wait! It's only the bell for first period!" Mr. Teacherman said as we see the time is 9:00 AM

But the students we're long gone.

"Aw, What the heck? (Rips off his clothes revealing a fishing uniform) Fishing, here I come!" Mr. Teacherman said before he left the room

…

We go back into space where we see the ships still there. Then all of a sudden we see the smaller ship fire a green beam of energy at the larger ship. At the same time we see it launch a small pod at the planet Earth right before the larger ship destroyed it.

…

We go to Lake Porkbelly where we see Johnny and his brown furred K9 friend Dukey walking down a path. Both of them were wearing swim trunks.

"This stinks! First day of summer vacation and the lake is already full!" Johnny said

"Look on the bright side… At least we still have our health." Dukey said

Johnny looks up and says, "Look! A shooting star!" as he points at the object falling from the sky towards them

"Johnny, shooting stars only appear at night and it looks like it's heading RIGHT FOR US!" Dukey yelled the last three words as he noticed the 'Shooting star'

He grabbed Johnny and ran for their lives.

But the 'Shooting star' crashed landed right behind them. Sending the two flying.

After they landed not too far from the crater. Johnny and Dukey slowly approached it.

They looked down and saw a silver metal sphere shaped pod in the crater.

"What do you think it is?" Dukey asked

"I don't know… Let's find out!" Johnny said as he jumped into the crater

He approached the pod just as the top half opened up. We see a green glow emit from inside. Johnny looked inside and he sees…

"A glove?!" Johnny asked confused and disappointed

We see it is some sort of black finger less glove with a silver dial on the top hand with a blank face plate. Four clear tube like circuitry went from the face plate to the edge of the top hand part in an 'X' form.

"You would think there was something more exciting then this!" Johnny said as he reached for the device

The device then jumped up and clamped on to his left hand.

Dukey who is standing next to Johnny asked, "Did that glove just jump onto your hand?"

We then see the tubes turn from clear to blue. The same color as Johnny's eyes. The the blank face plate was replaced with a blue hourglass like symbol.

We hear the device beep 12 times. As it did so a silhouette appeared with each beep. Then the beeping stopped. Johnny and Dukey looked at each other.

…

We go to the now damaged larger ship orbiting Earth where we see the squid in a medical pod.

"What do you mean it's not there?! This battle nearly costed me my life and you're telling me that it is no longer on board the transport?!" The squid demanded

"Sensors indicated that a pod was jettisoned from the ship before destruction." The robot drone said

The squid looked at a big orange robot and says, " Retrieve it at once!"

The robot left the room.

…

We go back to Johnny and Dukey where we see Johnny is now in his normal attire. They were both still in the forest next to the pod.

"So, what do you think it is, Dukey?" Johnny asked as he played around with the device

"Hopefully, not a bomb." Dukey said

All of a sudden we hear another beep as a small blue triangle shaped button appeared below the hourglass.

Johnny pressed it. We then see a core pop up and the hourglass become diamond shaped. In the middle of the diamond we see a black silhouette of a creature. The head looked like it is on fire.

Johnny slowly and dramatically pushed down the core. Once the core was all the way down we see a flash of blue light.

_Inside the flash of blue light we see the device sink into his hand as his skin turned dark green. Then his face became black with a red and yellow 'hairdo'…_

When the flash of blue light ended we see a humanoid, plant-like creature that has an overall green and black colored body with a flame patterned head and root like feet. His blue eyes are oval shaped with points at each end with pupils coping the shape but are smaller. He has a large collar raised up around his neck which is yellow on the inside. We see a white hourglass symbol on his chest.

Dukey looked at Johnny for a few seconds before he asked, "Johnny? Is that you?"

"Yes… Why do you as… What's with my voice?" Johnny asked as he noticed his deeper more stuffy voice

He then looked at his hand and noticed his new body.

"Whoa! I'm green! And I mean that literally!" Johnny said

As he looked at his new body he held out his hand and a fireball appeared.

"Whoa! Is that a fireball?" Johnny asked as he admired it

"Johnny! We need to find your sisters! TO THE LAB!" Dukey said

…

We go to the Test house where we see Johnny and Dukey standing in front of the lab door.

We see Dukey banging on the door while Johnny kept making fireballs and extinguishing them.

"Girls! I know you're in there! We need your help!" Dukey said

"Go away! You're still banned after last week!" Susan Test said

"Allow me…" Johnny said, "This looks like a job for… _SWAMPFIRE_!" Johnny said

"Swampfire?" Dukey asked

He sniffed Johnny, then he plugged his nose and said, "That's an accurate name."

"Now… Let's see what Swampfire can do." the newly named Swampfire said as he ignited both of his palms

…

We go inside the lab where we see Susan and Mary Test working on something.

"How long do you think it will take for those two dorks to enter the lab?" Susan asked

"The only other way in is through that door and it is Johnny and Dukey proof." Mary said

We then hear a bunch of banging on the door.

…

On the other side we see Swampfire throwing fireballs at the door. With each strike we see the door getting weaker.

Swampfire then panted as he said, "Boy, making and throwing fireballs are tiring!"

"And besides this is taking forever!" Dukey said as we see the door is not damaged by much

"Wait! I got an idea!" Swampfire said

He then approached the door and said, "I hope this works!"

Then he grabbed the door by the bottom and dug his fingers into it.

"Johnny. That door weighs a lot! I don't you can lift it even in your current state." Dukey said

"That's OK. I'm not trying to lift it." Swampfire said

"Then what are you doing?" Dukey asked

…

We go to inside the lab where we see Swampfire's left hand is now on the other side of the door.

We go to Susan and Mary where we see the two are too busy on a computer to notice.

We see the hand reach up to a lever that says, "Door control; Locked and Armed" on it. He pulled down the lever and the lock and armed is replaced by an "Offline"

We then see the door open and Dukey said, "That was impressive."

"Thanks! Just came to me." Swampfire said as they both entered the lab

Then we hear an alarm as two security bots approached the two.

"Stop Johnny Test!" the robots said

"Stop this!" Swampfire said as he pointed his hands at them and a stream of fire was fired from them

We see the robots melt from the fire as a result. Susan and Mary turned to face them and Susan said, "Johnny, for the last time… (Screams)"

"Hey psycho sisters." Swampfire said

"Johnny?! Is that you?!" Mary asked

"What happened to you?" Susan asked

…

We go back to the pod where we see the large robot from earlier crash land next to it.

It approached the pod and scanned it. After seeing that it was empty, it blasted it.

…

Back at the lab we see Swampfire and Dukey finish explaining their story.

"Some sort of pod crashed landed near you and inside was a glove that jumped up and latched onto your hand?" Susan asked

"Yes… Now, HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIX JOHNNY?!" Dukey yelled

"Fix me?! I like this! I can make fire!" Swampfire said

"And what do you think Dad is going to say when you come to the dinner table like that?" Mary asked

"Uh… Did not think of that." Swampfire said

We then hear a beeping sound as the hourglass symbol blinked between red and white. A few seconds later we see a flash of blue light and we see Johnny is human again.

Johnny looked at himself and saw that he was human again and that the blue parts of the glove are now red.

"I'm me, again!" Johnny said

"It seams that the device has some sort of time limit." Susan theorized

We see Johnny press the button again only for nothing to happen.

"Oh come on!" Johnny said as he pressed the button

Susan grabbed his left hand and said, "And we're going to take this."

"Why?" Johnny whined

"It's an advanced piece of alien technology and should not be with an 11 year old boy named Johnny Test." Mary said

We see Susan attempt to remove to the device, but it wouldn't budge.

"Except this glove wont come off!" Susan said as she pulled on the glove

"Ow! Ow! Ow! You're hurting my hand!" Johnny said

_About a few minutes later…_

We go back to the lab where we see Johnny sitting on a chair with his left hand being scanned while Susan and Mary were at the computer looking at the screen.

After the red scanning light vanished. Susan and Mary walked over to Johnny and Mary said, "It is _not_ coming off."

"What?!" Dukey panicked

"From what we were able to tell this device is thousands of years ahead of us. Their appears to be safeguards and firewalls we can't hack through." Susan said

"And it appears the device is fused to Johnny's DNA so surgery isn't an option either." Mary said

We then hear a beep as the red changed back to blue.

Johnny pressed a button and the core popped up again. Showing Swampfires silhouette.

"Hey, it's working again!" Johnny said

"We think it sort of needs to recharge after every use." Mary said

Johnny turned the dial and Swampfires silhouette changed to another one. Johnny turned the dial counting the silhouettes as he did until it cycled back to Swampfires silhouette.

"It looks like I have 12 aliens in this thing!" Johnny said as he got up from the chair

"Why 12?" Susan asked

"Who knows and who cares?" Johnny said as he looked at the silhouettes

"Well, until we know what we're dealing with we should…" Susan said before she said, "Where's Johnny?"

We see Johnny and Dukey are now gone.

…

We go to the backyard where we see Johnny looking through the silhouettes.

"I'm not sure you should transform into Swampfire or another one of those aliens." Dukey said

"Relax boy. I know what I am… Whoa! Is this a Dinosaur?!" Johnny asked as he saw a dinosaur silhouette

Johnny turns the dial and we see a ghost silhouette. "Cool! A ghost guy!"

"Ghost?" Dukey asked

Johnny turned the dial again and said, "This guy looks good." as he sees what looked like a silhouette of something with a claw on each wrist.

"Lets see what guy can do!" Johnny said as he slammed down the core

_Inside the flash of blue light we see the glove sink into his hand as a long claw came out of each wrist. His skeleton then changed as he got taller and more muscular. We see orange fur grow from his skin…_

When the flash of blue light faded we see a nine feet tall orange and white bipedal tiger with scruffy fur and one black claw coming out of each wrist. He has no tail. He is also muscular and has blue eyes. He has stripes on his shoulders, head and upper body. He has a white jaw, neck, chest, stomach, hands and feet and half-white eyebrows. We see he is wearing black pants with a blue belt and a tight blue tank top. The white hourglass symbol is on his belt as a buckle.

"HERE'S RATH!" Johnny said as he flexed his muscles

We see Susan and Mary arrive and Susan yelled, "ARE YOU NUTS?!"

"(Growls) LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING, SUSAN TEST, ONE OF THE SMART AND ANNOYING SISTERS… YOU DON'T YELL AT RATH! RATH YELLS AT YOU!" Johnny or should I say Rath yelled

"Johnny. Are you OK?" Dukey asked

We then see a mouse close by scurrying around when Rath notices the mouse.

"Johnny?" Dukey asked

"Rath wants that mouse!" Rath said

The mouse notices and flees with Rath chasing it.

"Johnny. What are you doing?" Dukey asked as he, Susan and Mary followed Rath

"Rath isn't really sure! But Rath is not going to lose a game a cat and mouse TO A MOUSE!" Rath said as he ran after the mouse on all fours with Dukey and his sisters after him

…

We go to Gil Nexdor's house where we see Gil by the pool when we see the mouse run by him.

"Hello mouse." Gil said

We see Rath run pass Gil who said, "Hello, giant tiger with clothes."

We see Dukey and the Test girls run pass him.

"Hello Dukey and girls I've never met before." Gil said

...

We see the mouse running towards a ice cream shop where we see Eugene AKA Bling Bling Boy exiting the store with ice cream cone.

"The very extremely rare and expensive ice cream cone is now mine! This is going to be good!" Eugene said

We see the mouse run pass Eugene who didn't notice or care.

Until we see Rath literally run into Eugene.

We see the cone fly into the air and it landed in the hand of one Sissy who shurgged and proceeded to eat it.

We see Eugene get up and he gasped at seeing Sissy who just finished eating the cone and walked away.

"(Screams!)" Eugene said before he glared at Rath who was looking at a colored statue of an ice cream cone with a face, "Hey! I just lost a $10,000 ice cream cone because of you!"

Rath turned around and yelled, "LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING EUGENE! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN BE MORE ANGRY AT RATH... YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!"

We see a flash of blue light as Rath finished his sentence. When it faded we see Johnny screaming before saying, "What am i doing?" Before he walked away from a very confused Bling Bling boy.

"Uh. What just happened?"

...

We go back to the Test house where we see Johnny and Dukey in Johnny's bedroom.

"You know being Rath was kind of fun." Johnny said

"For a cat..." Dukey said

"You know... I think with this device. I can become some sort of superhero! Like in this comic book!" Johnny said as he pulled out a comic book

"With the rising rate of crime and your sisters experiments. I support you." Dukey said

We then see an explosion from outside.

"What the?" Dukey asked as he and Johnny looked out the window

We see the giant robot from earlier wrecking havoc on the town.

Downtown, we see Hank Anchorman in front of a cameraman.

"Hank Anchorman here in downtown Porkbelly where a giant alien robot is destroying the town!" Hank said

We go to an alleyway not too far from the robot where we see Dukey peeking out. He turned to Johnny who was selecting an alien and asked, "Two questions… One, how did we here so quickly?"

"I think it's one of those author conveniences. Best not to question it." Johnny said

"OK, Second, who are you going to use? Rath or Swampfire?" Dukey asked

"Neither." Johnny said before he slammed down the core

_Inside the flash of blue light Johnny's skin become green and metallic as the glove sink into his arm._

When the flash of green light faded we see an 8 foot tall green humanoid frog with gray metallic eyebrows and blue eyes. He wears a blue, black and white jumpsuit covering all except for his arms and feet, as well as a gray and black mask. The hourglass symbol is on his chest.

"So… What do you think this alien does?" Dukey asked

"I don't know, but I bet it'll be awesome!" Johnny said in a deep echo-like voice

We see the robot about to wreck another building when we see Johnny step in front of him and said, "Looking for a fight?"

The robot noticed the hourglass symbol on his chest and pointed a laser at him.

"I'll take that as a yes… Now let's see what this guy can do!" Johnny said before he charged at the robot

We see the robot fire a laser at him who dodged at the side, jumped and punched the robot on the chest, only for a ding sound to be heard and he screamed as he held his hand in comfort as it was in pain.

"Ow! OK. Not strong or fast!" Johnny said

The robot then kicked Johnny towards a building he hit it on his back. As a result we see a smaller flash of blue light and we see two 4 feet tall Johnny's rubbing their heads.

"Ow!" Johnny #1 said in a higher pitch voice as he rubbed his head

He then noticed Johnny #2 next to him.

"What the… Who are you?" Johnny #1 asked

"Johnny Test." Johnny #2 said

"But I'm… Wait! I think I… We can make clones of ourselves!" Johnny #1 realized

"Cool!" Johnny #2 said

"But how did I or we do that?" Johnny #1 asked

"Maybe it was when I and/or we landed on his/our back?" Johnny #2 asked

"Only one way to find out!" Johnny #1 said

They both jump backwards at each other and we see another small flash of blue light and we see 4 Two feet tall Johnny's.

"All right!" the Johnny's said in a higher pitch voice

"OK, Slapback's!" Johnny or Slapback #1 said, "Lets get that robot!"

"Yeah!" the other three Slapback's said

They then ran to the robot and we see Slapback's #2 and #3 grab #1 and #4 and threw them at the robots head.

We see the two Slapbacks punch the robot in the face and we see the robot fall to the ground.

The Slapback's landed and we see cracks form on the pavement on the road.

"Whoa!" Slapback #1 said

"We must get stronger _and_ heavier when we clone ourselves!" Slapback #4 said as Slapback's #2 and #3 arrived

We see the robot sit up and point the laser at them.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Slapback #2 asked

"LET'S GET IT!" all four Slapback's said as they ran towards the robot

Slapback #1 jumped at the laser and with all of it's strength pull it off the robot. Slapback's #2 and #4 each pulled on an arm until they were ripped off. Slapback #1 grabbed the head and ripped it off. Thus destroying it.

"Alright!" All four Slapback's said as the high five each other

We then see the citizens come out from where they were hiding and the Slapback's noticed.

"Uh…" Slapback said

We then see them cheer for the Slapback's.

Slapback's #2 and #3 smiled and Slapback #4 said, "All right! Who's the alien?"

"Slapback's!" Slapback #1 said, "Back to Headquarters!"

They then quickly left the scene.

…

We go to the Test house where we see Johnny and Dukey arriving at the front porch.

"Johnny! You were amazing!" Dukey said, "But why did you call that alien Slapback?"

"Duh! You slap him on the back and you get more of him!" Johnny said

Johnny then opened the door and we see Hugh Test glaring at him.

"Hey Dad." Johnny said, "Something wrong?"

…

We go to the living room where we see Hugh, Johnny, Dukey and the Test sisters in the room.

"I just found out about what you did downtown and I'm proud of you…" Hugh said

"Say what?" Johnny asked

"At first I thought it something the girls did. But they told me about what happened." Hugh said

"You mean…?" Johnny asked

"Just promise me you'll be careful out there, son." Hugh said, "And don't mention that glove to your mother."

"Got it." Johnny said

"I mean my son gets a piece of alien tech and uses it to save the town form a robot! That is cool! But I wonder… If the girls didn't create it… Who did?" Hugh said

"No idea." Johnny said

"Anyway… Lets celebrate with some Meatloaf!" Hugh said as he walked out of the room

…

_In orbit around Earth…_

"Failure?!" The squid asked enraged, "Whoever is it. He will have head on my wall!"

…

We go back to the Test House where we see Hugh, Johnny, Susan and Mary at the kitchen table eating dinner.

"Johnny… Do you mind coming to the lab at 10 AM tomorrow?" Susan asked

"Why? You said it yourself, as long as I am wearing the device you are no longer doing test on me." Johnny said

"Another good thing that glove brought." Hugh said

"Trust us… You are going to like it." Mary said

**…**

**And Chapter Fins here!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**A/N: In this Fanfiction Reality, Johnny X does not or will ever exist.**

**Also I gave Johnny 12 instead of 10 starter aliens mainly because I felt like it.**

**And I already selected the 12 aliens for Test as from he theme song you read from the Beginning of this chapter.**

**One last thing… I'm looking for someone who can draw the Ultimatrix as I described in this fanfiction.**


End file.
